Shadow Wing
|Source = Franchise}} The Shadow Wing is a new dragon species that appears in ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'', Season 4. The dragon is known as the aircraft bomber of the dragon world. Official Description Physical Appearance Shadow Wings are first seen as fairly small-medium size purple dragons. As Hiccup eventually learns, they are only a smaller version of a much larger Shadow Wing, a green adult. Adults have wide jaws and bodies compared to the babies and wings akin to that of a bomber plane. Their legs also become quite stocky, but they retain some traits from infantry such as few, spaced out triangular spines that run along their backs. Egg In ''Rise of Berk, the eggs are round shaped with two small spikes on the top. They have blue patches all over with red lines between them. Hatchling to Adult The Shadow Wing is a medium-sized colorful dragon with iridescent scales, mainly in shades of blue and purple. It has a rounded head and snout, a rare trait amongst dragons. In addition, this dragon features a row of small, flat, triangular spines along its back. Its tail is flanked by four rows of them, each angled ninety degrees away from each other. The Shadow Wing also has long claws. Titan Wing The Titan Shadow Wing in Rise of Berk is extremely brightly colored, with almost all colors of a rainbow. It is mostly red, but sports orange scales and its scales recedes to a yellow, green and blue shade towards its legs, as well as the edges of its wings and rear. Abilities Molten Lava The Shadow Wing spits explosive molten lava that has the ability to ricoshet and detonate after a period of time, spattering lava everywhere. Agility and Speed The Shadow Wing are extremely agile and quick as juveniles, but they lose such benefits when they reach adulthood. Bomber Formation The Shadow Wing's most iconic feature is its tendency to gather its smaller counterparts to attach to its wings, firing blasts in rapid succession while the larger acts as a giant carrier. In this formation, the Shadow Wing gains massive frontal prowess, disabling any caught in the hail of molten explosives. When detached from the larger Shadow Wing, the smaller dragons are cunning and tricky as they do the larger's dirty work. Intelligence Shadow Wings have proven to be extremely smart to lure prey in by making one of the dragon seemed to be vulnerable position as it work on the Vikings or others possible even some medium size dragons as it will call out for its pack to ambush, and it seemed to work many times for themselves. They even can work out problem solving as they will hide in the bushes to chase them to a cave to continue the ambush for their leader. Hunting They work as a team, with one of the juveniles as a decoy, faking injury. Then, the others ambush and attack, but they are really herding the prey towards the adult to finish them off. Roaring Adult Shadow Wings can produce a powerful roar that can disorientate its enemies and affect its surroundings. The roar is also a signal for juvenile Shadow Wings to attach to the adult's wings to create their iconic bomber formation. Strength The adult Shadow Wing can carry the weight of ten juveniles on its wings easily with no sign of struggle. Behavior and Personality wings]] The Shadow Wing lives and hunts in packs, but it is still a fearsome dragon on its own. It is also described to be intelligent, as one can pretend to be injured while the others wait to ambush anything that comes close to that individual. The Shadow Wing has a tendency of hiding underneath the wings of larger dragons when they feel threatened. Usually, the "larger dragon" is an adult Shadow Wing. This behavior is similar in "Jurassic World", with the raptors following the Indominus Rex. Trivia *In Rise of Berk, this dragon is misspelled as the "Shadow Wings", which is the plural form of its name. *It is possible that the large green dragon is either a Titan Wing version of the Shadow Wing, like the Screaming Death is to the Whispering Death, a queen/alpha dragon, like the Fireworm Queen to the smaller Fireworms, or a different, symbiotic species all together since Hiccup seemed to only be describing the smaller, darker ones when he named it. *The adult Shadow Wings' head is slightly similiar to a whale's. Site Navigation Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Medium dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Fast dragons Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragon species Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Large Dragons